


【正泰】关于哺乳期自慰

by Yanxingzhi0915



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanxingzhi0915/pseuds/Yanxingzhi0915
Summary: #哺乳期产乳，雷者勿入#双性设定，雷者勿入#请勿上升正主
Relationships: kookv&正泰
Kudos: 34





	【正泰】关于哺乳期自慰

**Author's Note:**

> #哺乳期产乳，雷者勿入  
> #双性设定，雷者勿入  
> #请勿上升正主

刚生完小宝宝的金泰亨被明令禁止了性事，禁止了出门，只能每天在家里带着田泡茶和金泡菜。倒也不是田柾国不想碰金泰亨，加上怀孕期，他已经林林总总有四五个月没有和金泰亨做爱了，只是顾及着金泰亨身体恢复，还是隐忍着想要再过两三个月再说。

好不容易把两个小崽子哄睡着了，金泰亨起身回到了自己的房间想要也休憩片刻。没怎么睡着，欲火倒是缠得自己浑身发烫。离田柾国下班还有两三个小时，偷偷玩自己的话应该不会被发现吧？这样想着，金泰亨将手探进睡裤里触碰到肥厚的花穴，那里已经泥泞不堪了，两根手指轻而易举就可以插进去，金泰亨的呻吟从鼻腔哼出，两根手指在自己温热的肉穴内四处作乱，按照记忆探寻自己最敏感的软肉。另一只空着的手倒也没有闲着，将身上属于田柾国的宽大t恤拉高，因涨奶而鼓胀起来的漂亮胸部就暴露在空气中。

性欲折磨得自己额头都沁出来一层薄汗，金泰亨将柔软乳尖夹在两指中间，用指腹玩弄着没有片刻就玩得硬挺起来。今天两个小崽子还没有喝奶，胸脯里的奶充足得很，被一玩，奶白色的奶就从乳尖沁了出来。还没有彻底适应自己已经为人母的身份，即使房间里只有自己，金泰亨还是羞恼得涨红了脸颊，心里暗自怪到田柾国这个让他怀孕的罪魁祸首。

性器在内裤里束缚得不舒服，金泰亨索性将睡裤和裤子都蹬掉，没有去抚慰高跷的性器，金泰亨倒是一门心思玩弄着自己的花穴，光幻想着田柾国粗大的性器捅进来粗暴抽插的感觉，花穴就已经淫液横流了，没有更加粗大的东西插进来，就连之前在床上用的自慰器都被田柾国全数藏起来了，金泰亨空虚着急地不行。委屈地将枕头夹在双腿间，粗糙的枕头摩擦着阴蒂倒是让金泰亨舒缓了一些。他前后拉扯着枕头，磨蹭数分钟后硬生生靠自己玩弄高潮了。精液散落到胸膛上，淫水从花穴里溅出将床单枕头都濡湿了。

金泰亨还没有来得及思考晚上如何向田柾国解释明明是昨天才换的被套，今天怎么又要换掉，就发现田柾国斜靠在门边唇角含着笑意，不知道看他自慰看了多久。

终于被金泰亨发现的田柾国朝金泰亨微抬下颚，慢条斯理地解着领带朝床走过来。要不是今天提前下班了，还不能欣赏到这等好戏。他单膝跨在床上，居高临下地望着金泰亨，用柔软领带轻柔抽到粉色乳尖上，激得奶白色乳汁又沁了出来，金泰亨颤栗着，性器又颤颤巍巍勃起了。他要伸手扯着田柾国衣服下摆，软绵绵地开口想要撒娇让田柾国操他。

“柾国，我好痒，操我好不好？”

田柾国摇摇头，随意将领带扔在一旁，指尖从乳尖向下划过一直到肚脐，搔得金泰亨痒得不行。

“V哥不听我的话，自己玩自己，是不是应该有点小惩罚？”

金泰亨从床上坐起身来双手环住田柾国的脖颈，用脸颊蹭着田柾国的脸颊，硬挺的性器也隔着衬衫抵在田柾国腹部滑来滑去蹭着龟头以求快感。“柾国，我们柾国，操我好不好？我们好久没有做爱了，好想你快点操进来。”

田柾国还是第一次从语言上感受到金泰亨的确很想要做爱，毕竟之前的性爱，怎么逗弄金泰亨，他都会害羞地咬住自己的肩膀肉不说话。恶意的想法涌了上来，有曾经很想要玩但是被金泰亨拒绝了的性爱游戏，今天正好合适。他将金泰亨整个抱进怀里，大手兜住金泰亨的半个屁股颠了颠，亲昵地亲吻着金泰亨的耳廓。“V哥，想要我操进来也可以，我们先玩个游戏吧。”

金泰亨委屈地要命，鼓着腮帮子像个小面包一样瞪着田柾国，又馋田柾国的肉棒馋得要命，只好点头应允，催促着田柾国。

田柾国翻身下床，在衣柜里找了片刻找出一条打满绳结的粗绳，从低矮的凳子腿系到门把手上将长绳绷直了。示意金泰亨双腿站在绳子两侧，要他从低的一端走到高的那端。金泰亨踌躇着还是乖乖听话了，越往门口走绳子越来越高，粗糙的绳结从勉强磨蹭到花穴再到齐胯，两瓣阴唇被绳结挤开，绳结卡在穴口浅浅摩擦着，勾得金泰亨淫水直流，脚趾都蜷起来了不肯继续向前走，又隐晦地小幅度摆动臀部去蹭绳结。

田柾国从侧面揽住自家老婆的腰，手中暗暗使劲拥着金泰亨往前走。金泰亨被磨得手脚发软，靠在田柾国怀里小声啜泣着骂田柾国欺负他。田柾国知道自己不能再玩了，将金泰亨整个抱起抵达到门口让金泰亨双腿缠在自己腰身上，一边温柔哄着金泰亨，亲吻他脸上的泪珠，一边扶着性器抵在花穴口缓缓插入。

粗大的龟头挤进狭小潮湿的小穴里，当性器整根埋入金泰亨体内的时候，金泰亨已经敏感得受不了，再次迎来了高潮。田柾国叼着金泰亨柔软下唇仰视着他，圆溜溜的双眸里荡漾着爱意。下腹浅浅耸动着，性器一次次温柔破开肉穴操干着里面的嫩肉，让金泰亨晃了神。他自觉还没有之前粗暴的性爱来的爽快，双手捧着田柾国的脸颊咬住田柾国的鼻尖撒娇。

“柾国儿，再操重一点好不好？我的国儿，用力干我吧。”

田柾国的舌尖抵在口腔内壁，挑眉看着金泰亨，性器猛地撞击到金泰亨体内最深处，让金泰亨错觉要被顶到子宫口去了，惊呼一声腰瞬间酥软要从门上滑落，被田柾国摁住大力操干肆意奸淫着小穴，许久没有被闯入的花穴被干得又酥又麻，肉壁紧紧吮吸着田柾国的肉棒要逼他快点缴械投降用精液喂饱自己。

粗糙的手握着金泰亨的性器，恶意用指腹捻过龟头，拨开包皮玩弄着。性器被上下撸动着，花穴被干得淫水涟涟，就连涨奶的胸脯，也被田柾国叼着乳尖吮吸着喝奶。金泰亨又爽又羞，要闭着双眼不看田柾国。

自从两个臭小子出生，田柾国就再也没喝过老婆的奶，这会儿喝了个痛快，把两边都喝光了才满意地要去亲金泰亨。金泰亨真不知道自己是不是养了第三个儿子。又一想到在被“三儿子”干着花穴，龟头几次猛地撞击着花心，激得金泰亨迎来了第三次射精，精液喷溅着洒在两人胸膛上，花穴也缴紧了迎来潮吹。紧致的花穴夹紧了肉棒，像是被口交猛地一吸，田柾国也跟着射了精。

两个人相拥着还在享受高潮的余韵，就听见不远处儿童房婴儿哭声响了起来，金泰亨慌张地伸手推田柾国的胸膛想要挣扎着下地去看看儿子们是不是饿了，又想起来奶刚才都被田柾国喝光了，嗔怪地挑眼瞪着田柾国。田柾国拍拍金泰亨肉肉的屁股蛋傻笑着亲亲金泰亨还泛着红的眼角。

“V哥——我好喜欢你。”


End file.
